ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Mario role-playing games
The ''Mario'' franchise has inspired a variety of Mario role-playing video games to be released on multiple Nintendo video game consoles. All the games feature Mario as the protagonist, who is often accompanied by one or more playable characters, including existing ''Mario'' characters and original characters introduced in each game. The first game to introduce RPG elements into the Mario franchise was Super Mario RPG, developed by Square and released in 1996 for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The game does not have a direct sequel. Considered to be its thematic and spiritual sequels, two successive RPG-themed Mario series, the Paper Mario series and the Mario & Luigi series, followed conventions established in the original. The Paper Mario games were developed by Intelligent Systems and are renowned for their distinctive visual styles, and Mario & Luigi games were developed by AlphaDream, all of which appeared solely on handheld consoles. The most recent entries in each series are Paper Mario: Color Splash for Wii U and the Nintendo 3DS game Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey. ''Super Mario RPG'' |NA|May 13, 1996 }} |release=1996 – Super NES |notes= * Included in the Super NES Classic Edition dedicated video game console. }} }} ''Paper Mario'' series | refs= | release=2000 – Nintendo 64 | notes= *Known in Japan as *Originally titled 'Super Mario RPG 2' in early development. }} | refs= | release=2004 – GameCube | notes= *Known in Japan as *In Japan, originally titled 'Mario Story 2' *Originally titled 'Paper Mario 2' in North America. }} | refs= | release=2007 – Wii | notes= *Announced at E3 2006, originally as a GameCube title. *First ''Mario and Paper Mario game released on the Wii. }} | refs= | release=2012 – Nintendo 3DS | notes= *Known in Japan as *First ''Paper Mario game to appear on a handheld console. }} | refs= | release= 2016 – Wii U | notes= *A sequel to Sticker Star, featuring many of the same characters. *Last overall Mario game for the Wii U. }} }} ''Mario & Luigi'' series | refs= | release=2003 – Game Boy Advance | notes= *Known in Japan as }} | refs= | release=2005 – Nintendo DS | notes= *Known in Japan as *The Mario brothers, are playable alongside their baby selves, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. }} | refs= | release=2009 – Nintendo DS | notes= *Known in Japan as *Bowser is playable. }} | refs= | release=2013 – Nintendo 3DS | notes= *Known in Japan as *Known in Europe and Australia as 'Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.' }} | refs= | release=2015 – Nintendo 3DS | notes= *Known in Japan as *Known in Europe and Australia as 'Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros.' *Paper Mario is playable alongside his counterpart, Mario, and Luigi. *This is a crossover between the ''Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi series. *Luigi's paper counterpart, Paper Luigi, was originally planned to be a playable character. *This is also a Paper Mario spin-off. }} }} Remakes | refs= | release= 2017 – Nintendo 3DS | notes= *An expanded remake of Superstar Saga for the GBA. *Known in Japan as }} | refs= | release= 2019 – Nintendo 3DS | notes= *An expanded remake of 'Bowser's Inside Story' for the DS. *Known in Japan as }}}} References Category:Mario role-playing games